iCloset
by KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly! Carly is sick of Sam and Freddie's constant fighting and locks them in a closet for 3 hours. When 3 hours is up Carly opens the door for a very unexpected surprise. Challenge by Smartbabie!
1. iGet Locked in a Closet

**iCloset**

Carly is sick of Sam and Freddie's constant fighting and locks them in a closet for 3 hours. When 3 hours is up Carly opens the door for a very unexpected surprise! Challenge by Smartbabie

**Carly POV**

I walked into my apartment to find -big surprise here- Freddie and Sam fighting.

"Freak!" Freddie shouted.

"Nerd!" Sam retorted!

"Stupid!"

"Geek!" I took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!" Freddie and Sam both looked at me in shock. A plot forming in my head, I told them what I thought. "I am _sick_ of you guys fighting all the time!" They boredly looked at me, not expecting anything to happen. "That's why," I paused and walked over to my closet. They warily followed me over. "you two will be locked in this closet for three hours!" I rushed the words out and shoved them in, shocked expressions on their faces, and locked the door. They immediately started pounding on the door, both of them shouting.

"LET US OUT, CARLY!" Freddie shouted.

"I can't be locked in here with Freddork for three hours!" Sam complained.

"Carly," Freddie whined. "she'll _kill_ me!"

"You guys are just gonna' have to get over it!" I yelled as I headed down the stairs. "Cuz' I'm not lettin' you out!" As I hit the bottom step, I heard everything go silent from my room. I didn't know if this was good or bad. I decided to ignore it and plopped down on the couch and set my alarm 7 o'clock p.m. I laid my head down and felt myself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Locked In

**Sam's POV**

Great. I was locked in a closet with _the_ ultimate nerd. This would not end well... I smiled evilly in the dark. For _him._ I would make this the worst time of his life.

**Freddie's POV**

Great. I was locked in a closet with the queen of all torture. She was going to make this time torture for me.


	3. Evil Plans

**See? I told you so! lol here it is!**

**Sam's POV**

I sat silently trying to think of a way to torture our dear Fredwardo. I laughed evilly in my head. This was going to be _good_.

**Freddie's POV**

We both sat silently for a while, Sam probably thinking about how she could ridicule me next. I shuddered at the thought of her jumping at me in the cramped closet. It's really dark. I smirked at the things you can do in a dark cramped space. I sighed. I _had _noticed Sam. She just will never notice me. I don't know how much longer I can hide these feelings. Especially in this closet, being so close to her. Man, being in this closet can _not_ be good!


	4. The Same Dream, The Same Thoughts

**Sam POV**

I kept working on how to torture the dork. I could... hang him on a hanger! No, then he'd be right above me and plus he could easily kick me. I could... kick him into a corner and continue kicking till the time was up...No, that wasn't enough fun. I could... kiss him. I sighed. That one couldn't happen. Even if I wanted to, he wouldn't. That was a one time thing. Just to get it over with. I tortured him to get his attention. But it never worked. He was in love with Little Miss Perfect, one Carly Shay. He liked "girly girls". I thought he'd notice me more when I dressed up for Pete. And he did. A little. But I was just too uncomfortable like that. It wasn't me. I wanted him to like me for _me._ But that would never happen. _If only in my dreams..._

**Freddie POV**

I sat there wondering why she hadn't done something yet. She normally would've had me pinned to the ground screaming by now. It was sad. I'd learned to deal with her insults, but I was still working on the punches. Although I'd started working out, it still hurt a little. But I dealt with it, just to have her close. It was pathetic. I _am_ pathetic. I get over my crush on Carly, only to develop one on Sam. But she'd never want me. I'm just her personal punching bag. I sighed. _If only in my dreams..._

**Sam POV**

I leaned against the closet wall and shut my eyes. I found myself in a dream. It was... me and Freddie. On the fire escape! I sat up, startled out of my dream, and looked straight ahead.

"Hey, Freddie?" And at the same time, I heard,

"Hey, Sam?"

**Freddie POV**

I leaned my head back against the closet wall, shut my eyes and found myself falling into a dream. It was us. On the fire escape. I sat up, startled out of my dream.

"Hey, Sam?" And at the same time, I heard,

"Hey, Freddie?" Sam let me go first. I was surprised.

"Sam, have you ever thought about that time when we kissed?"

"Maybe a few times..." she trailed off. I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Did you... feel anything?"


	5. Deja Vu

**(A/N: I know that it's been **_**forever**_** since I've updated, but my hard drive on my computer crashed, and then we got rid of the internet on it, and put it on my phone. I'll stop babbling. Anyways, I'm redoing almost all my stories. They just seem kinda...amateurish to me. But it'll be almost the same, only their thoughts should be a little less OOC. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Freddie's POV

I waited in silence, staring ahead where I knew Sam's body sat. Suddenly, I heard a chuckle.

"Psh! Are you kidding me? Feel something? In _that _kiss? Are you crazy?" My heart dropped. It felt like it jumped off a 50 foot cliff. I should've known better. Sam? Feel anything? For _me?_ King of the nerds? She'd never like someone like me. I was just a coworker to her. Gum on her shoe. Just an annoyance. Just- "Of course I did." I heard a whisper. My breath hitched.

"Did you just-" She interrupted.

"Yeah. Um, Freddifer?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"D-di-did you?"

Sam's POV

I can't believe I did it. I told him. Well, I didn't tell him how I felt, but that I _did_ feel _something_, at least. Gosh, I'm so stupid. Why would he ever feel the same? I just _had _to ask if he did! Stupid dork! He had to get all buffed up and attractive! Stupid hormones! Stupid dork! Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so-

"Yeah." I heard a voice reply. I choked. Did he really just say that? No way, I must've imagined it. All those Fat Cakes are going to my head. I- "Yeah, I did."

"Oh." It was all I could say. I was shocked.

"So..." he said akwardly.

"So..." I replied. "Now what?"

"I- Nah, it's stupid."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna say it..."

""Tell me!"

"Okay. I was just thinking that..." I suddenly had a strange sense of deja vu.

Freddie's POV

I got that deja vu feeling. This had happened before. I just hoped it would go the same way... but with a little different ending. She finished my sentence.

"That _we_ should kiss...again?" I sighed, going through the motions.

"You're gonna break my arm now, right?"

"No."

"Well, should we?" What she said next surprised me.

"_Not_ just to get it over with?" I smirked.

"_Not _just to get it over with."

"And you _swear _we don't go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" I nodded.

"Swear." There was a silence as I waited for her to go on.

"Well, lean." I smirked at the all familiar situation and leaned forward, meeting her lips to mine. She actually came through. I thought she might drag me through this, only to slap me. I put my hands on her waist, as she put her hands on my shoulders, and I pulled her closer. Just as I did, a bright light hit us, and we heard a high pitched gasp.


	6. Author's Note :

This is just a note if anyone is still following. Okay, so I am very sad to say this, but I am not going to continue with this story, or almost any of my stories. I will be keeping a few. I just don't have the inspiration anymore. I've tried deleting, adding, and even making whole new story lines, but nothing will work! If anyone would like to take on the stories, that is fine by me. You can just take the storyline, (given, you give credit where credit is due if it is a prompt) or you can add on from the actual story. It is up to you. I will be starting a new account since I have internet and a new computer at my house and much more time on my hands. That new username will be broadwaybound42. Come check it out!


End file.
